Frozen Crystal
by Chichiforever
Summary: When a princess with the power to control a mystical crystal, thought to be lost for centuries accidentally curses her home, her sister, Minako teams up with the neighboring Kingdoms Prince, to find the Princess and not just save a Kingdom but teach Serenity how to control what everyone proclaims as uncontrollable.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of two sisters, Princesses of a great Kingdom, whose ancestry falls back into the time of the Gods. It is said in many books that the Kingdom of Miyu, which translate as Beautiful Moon, was the birthplace of the Goddess Selene. They say the walls of the Castle were made out of precious moon stone, harvested from the large white orb, which is why the castle is never dirty and continuously sparkles. That is where we see two small children. One of 7 and the other 6 years old running down the white marble floors "Serenity slow down!" the six year old princess yelled as she tried to catch up with her older sister. "You have to run faster Minako!" the older princess, Serenity laughed as she ran around a corner grabbing Minako as she came close.

Covering her sisters mouth Serenity and Minako waited as their frantic nanny ran past. "You girls get back here!" they giggle as she continued to run.

"That was a close one!" Minako whispered "They almost got us"

Serenity rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. "Well if someone didn't make so much noise we wouldn't be in this mess"

"I couldn't help it, those cupcakes were soooo good!"

Serenity giggled and nodded. "You know mother and father are going to throw a fit…after all they were for my birthday party tomorrow night."

"There were millions of them, I'm sure they won't miss like twenty…"

"I'm not so sure Minako"

The younger blond stuck her noise in the air and stood up straight. "Trust me Serenity; we are defiantly _not_ getting in trouble."

The King stared at his daughters disapprovingly, as his lecture continued, Serenity glared at her younger sister. "You were saying?"

Preparation for Serenities 8th birthday celebration was in full swing, those inside and out hurriedly decorated the palace with bright colored ribbons and flowers. Everyone was excited…everyone that is except the royal family. Along the private halls, a scream was heard. Running to the room, the queen and King along with Minako threw opened the doors to Serenities room. "Serenity" the King yelled his sword drawn ready to attack.

"Mama, Papa" the eight year old cried as she held her now Silver hair in her hands which emitted a white light. "Wh-Whats happening to me?!"

The Queen quickly closed the doors to the room running to her husband's side "oh no, Apollo…the prophecy" she whispered.

"Serenity?" Minako whispered as she went to take a step toward her frantic sister, the Queen grabbed her daughter and pulled her toward her.

"It burns!" the young princess cried the white light brightening. The King made his way toward his daughter but she stood on her bed, panic in her eyes as the light intensified. Without thinking the small princess threw her open hands forward yelling for her father to stop, but in her panic, the light pushed forward knocking the King to the ground. The Queen and sister screamed for the man they loved, but he didn't move.

"I-I didn't mean it!" Serenity cried, "I can't stop it!" she starts to scream as the light moved up her body, "No, No! Mama!"

But it was too late. The light encased not just the princess but the whole room. Days pasted and soon Serenity opened her eyes, covering them quickly from the sun that shined though the window. "Serenity" she heard it, her father's voice. "Papa?" she whispered tears filling her eyes, turning her head she opened her eyes wide only to have her father and mother gasp. Her once light blue eyes now a crystal blue, her blond hair that matched her little sisters was as silver as moon light, finally her sun kissed skin was now a snow white complexion.

"What's happened to me?" she asked.

The King shook his head, unable to answer his daughter's question. The royals held their breaths as the light began to shine though her hands once more. "Get the gloves" he whispered to his wife. She stood running to the dresser. Walking back, she placed a pair of white gloves into her husband's hands. "Serenity, I need you to understand that what we are about to do is no means, means that we do not love you." The little girl looked up at her father worriedly. He quickly placed the gloves over the child's hand and sighed in relief as the light disappeared. "It still burns" she whispered.

The King nodded, "but you can't hurt anyone now"

She asked for her sister, but her parents explained that Minako had suffered a head injury and was now in a coma. Serenity was devastated. She not only hurt her mother and father but badly injured her little sister…her best friend. This was the last time anyone saw Princess Serenity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning this story is going to go fast.**

**10 years later**

"She's lovely your highness"

Endymion looked to his companion and nodded "I never trust these portraits. I know that these painters exaggerate a woman's features so that I may find her pleasing."

"That may be true; however I've heard that Princess Serenity's beauty is other worldly, Almost Magical."

"Magical? Don't tell me that you believe the rumors?" Endymion laughed

Motoki nodded, "Their true"

Endymion smiled at his best friend. "Well Motoki we will see."

**Minako frowned** as she turned to her parents "How do you expect her to marry someone she's never met before?"

The queen rubbed her temple tiredly "we've been through this before Mina, your sister is next in line she must marry"

"But she's never even been outside the palace walls, no one sees her_, I_ don't see her."

The King and Queen frowned "as we have said countless times, your sister must be kept locked away from the eye of the public. She's the future Queen for goodness sake"

"And?! I've never heard of a future Queen having to be locked away…well with the exception of Princess Beryl from the southeastern Kingdom…" she made a face, "that's beside the point, this isn't fair"

The King sat up annoyed with his daughter's constant questions "that's enough Minako. Your sister will marry the Prince of the Northern Kingdom; I don't want to hear another word about it!"

Stomping her feet, Minako walked away. She stopped at her sister's door knocking gently she called out "Serenity, it's me…Minako…" there was no answer. "Serenity?"

"I'm busy Minako" Serenity called through the door. "Just go away"

Sighing, the blond slowly nodded walking away. In the dark room, a silver light glowed softly in the clasped hands of a silver haired princess. "Please stop" she whispered tears falling down her cheek. The light only intensified.

**Endymion entered the palace along with his parents**. "Your highnesses welcome to our kingdom. May I present my wife Queen Selenite and our youngest daughter princess Minako"

Endymion looked around confused, "I'm sorry your highness but I was under the impression that your eldest daughter would be here"

"Yes, well my daughter is-"

"Here, Father I'm here" the ball room turned, gasps and whispers were heard as the eldest daughter walked toward the royal family. Her silver hair braided around her head, her dark dress falling to the ground around her, her arms covered with sleeves as were her hands covered in gloves. "Your highness" the princess bowed "I apologize for my tardiness" Endymion held her offered hand pulling her to her feet. His eyes staring into her sparking crystal eyes, "Princess" he whispered unsure what to say. She was defiantly beautiful.

Looking into his deep blue eyes, Serenity felt her heart beat faster. She felt the magic pulsing in her fingers and pulled her gloved hands from his quickly. "Father" she turned to the worried King and Queen "Serenity love are you…_well_?" his light blue eyes took to her hands than back at her face.

Endymion turned to the princess in worry "Were you sick?"

"I'm ok" she smiled reassuring "I promise."

Minako smiled brightly, it had been years since she laid eyes on her older sister. She looked the woman up and down, taking in her features comparing them to herself. After being dismissed, Minako quickly walked to her room where her pet cat Airtimes sat staring at the princess strangely. "You should have seen her airtimes! Her eyes were like crystals, whereas mine are more like the sky…then there was her hair…it was so silver almost like moonlight…were as mine" she laughed "you can see mine its gold. She's shorter than me but her face is pretty much the same shape as mine." Throwing herself onto her bed she stared at her white cat. "I saw a lot of mother in her, where as everyone says I take more after father" she giggled. "I just wish she didn't leave the meeting so quickly…I'd love to talk with her"

Closing the door behind her, Serenity tried to catch her breath as she tore her gloves off. Her hands glowing brightly. "No, not now please" she felt the tears fill her eyes. Turning quickly as her father entered the room. "Father I-I can't make it stop"

The King went to place a towel over her hands only to have Serenity tare her hands way. "No. Please I don't want to hurt you…"

"Sweet heart" her father whispered trying to walk to her side. "You would never hurt me. I trust you"

Serenity shook her head backing away. "Please…I don't trust myself…"


	3. Chapter 3

Announcement: I will not be writing any new chapter for the next week-week and a half. My cousin who was 7 months pregnant was killed in a car accident. I appreciate your patience. Also to the negative Reviewers: You don't like it don't read it.

Thanks for understanding


	4. Chapter 4

Announcement: I will not be writing any new chapter for the next week-week and a half. My cousin who was 7 months pregnant was killed in a car accident. I appreciate your patience. Also to the negative Reviewers: You don't like it don't read it.

Thanks for understanding


End file.
